Poison Girl
by This-Rin
Summary: Rin was murdered when she was seventeen, now in modern Japan, Sesshoumaru’s reincarnation has to deal with her ghost- who is swearing revenge on his soul. Could it be he really killed her in the past? How did Sesshoumaru die in the first place?


**Poison Girl **

**Summary: **Rin was murdered when she was seventeen, now in modern Japan, Sesshoumaru's reincarnation has to deal with her ghost- who is swearing revenge on his soul. Could it be he really killed her in the past? How did Sesshoumaru die in the first place?

**Chapter One: Haunted**

Rin looked adoringly at Shikon No Tama, she was seventeen, and it was complete. She watched her reflection in it, moving it so it caught the light. Her Lord Sesshoumaru was looking after it whilst his hanyou half brother and his companions were investigating a youkai similar to Naraku. Naraku had seemingly disappeared after the battle for the final shard. Rin smiled at the Shikon No Tama, and put it around her neck, looking at her reflection.

"Rin" came the familiar voice behind her of her Lord Sesshoumaru.

"Oh!" Rin started, "Forgive me Sesshoumaru-sama, I shouldn't have put it on! It's just…"

"Yes" Sesshoumaru said, in an almost amused tone. "Shikon's beauty and light is almost irresistible."

He was drawing closer, and Rin turned around, smiling up at him.

"I guess so" she smiled.

Rin turned to her reflection, sweeping back her hair.

Sesshoumaru put his hands on her shoulders.

"What…" Rin began uncertainly, something was wrong.

Definitely wrong…

Suddenly there was a tug on the back of the beads that held Shikon no Tama; it pressed painfully against Rin's throat.

"Sesshoumaru…sama!" she choked out, pulling at the jewel.

The tugging continued, and she heard a voice in her ear. "No use, this necklace withholds demons, it's too strong."

The large spiked beads were pressing against Rin's skin, and they soon broke skin. Blood poured from her neck and over Shikon No Tama, her head was pounding, begging for air. She retched and the contents of her stomach flowed onto the floor. The jaki from the corrupted Shikon flowing into her and her own blood flowing out.

:THUD:

:THUD:

:THUD:

Her heartbeat slowed and increased in volume, as tears ran down Rin's face, yet Sesshoumaru's grip remained vice-like on the necklace.

"Sesshoumaru…sama…why?" she gagged emptily.

:THUD:

:THUD:

:THUD:

"My- isn't that sound annoying?" He answered spitefully, squeezing harder.

"Unforgivable…" she whispered, with her dying breath "I hate you…I…won't forgive you…I…wont forget…I'll follow…—" she coughed violently "You'll never sleep…Wont…forgive…Sesshoumaru-"

But- Rin never finished that sentence.

:THUD:

:THUD:

:THU…

Torn from the world at seventeen by the unmerciful hand of her master. The poor girl was dead before she hit the floor- she never even stood a chance. Sesshoumaru leaned for the Shikon, but it disappeared. Rin's soul had taken the corrupted jewel.

A couple of meters over the demon's head, Rin's soul was swearing revenge.

-MODERN JAPAN-

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes slowly, he'd had that same dream. Ever since he'd moved into the new house he'd had it. And each night it was the same, the girl would put on the necklace, and the man…the man named Sesshoumaru…would strangle her with it afterwards. However, he never saw the man's face, just his hands. He recalled the dream word for word, it was…horrifying, and somehow it angered him. The eyes of the dying woman had a hold on his heart and each time it was like a stab of pain to his soul. Those eyes…

He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach as if he knew something but couldn't find the words to say what he knew, his face remained emotionless.

"_Sesshoumaru…sama…why?"_ the words stung in his mind as clear as the dream.

Sesshoumaru suddenly had a cold feeling sweep over him, it wasn't fear…it felt strangely like…

Guilt.

_Sesshoumaru-sama… _

_I have waited so long…_

_I have not slept…_

_My body has long since lain with the dirt…_

_So wrong…_

Rin's vengeful ghost whispered to herself, holding Shikon No Tama in her hands. Unbeknownst to Sesshoumaru, who settled back into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

**Okay…Kinda dark there…but- there ya go. **

**Quick note: Notice I say Shikon No Tama instead of THE Shikon No Tama, because the No means THE so it'd be like saying the the Shikon Tama.**

**ThisRin**


End file.
